Bad Things Always Lead To Good!
by viper93
Summary: This is just a short story I russled up and I believe I have done something like this but I also believe it's better. :D Please read and enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

He just stood there starring at me, sat crying on the floor. I was lucky he arrived when he did, if not…I didn't like to think. Taking my hand he helped me to my feet then acted has a support for me has we walked to a bathroom, Myrtles bathroom. I was confused has to why he would bring me here at first but one look in the mirror told me all. My hair was ragged and stuck up, my eye and lips swollen, both had cuts and both had blood running down my face. My clothes were ripped, buttons were missing, my skirt was basically none excitant.

A warm and gentile hand slowly took my cheek and turned my head so that he could clean up the mess that Ron had left behind. I was confused has to what had happened, we split up because he wasn't the same after the war. He got angry easy…he's lost a lot of people, he couldn't get over it, but that was over two weeks ago. Had he been waiting for the perfect time to…what? Had he planed to attack me or was it something else and it went wrong. He had been saying things to me, like he would take what was his but he couldn't mean my… my virginity? I didn't understand, I would never understand.

Warmth filled my lips has Malfoy's thumb softly ran over it, making sure all the blood was gone I assumed. Wetting a peace of tissue with freezing cold water he moved my hand to hold it onto my lip then he began to work on my eye.

"Why would he..?" My voice was barley audible and I stopped short because it didn't sound like me, it sounded distant, not there.

"Has he been going to grief counselling?" Malfoy's silky voice filled my ears but I hardly heard him.

"What…no, no I don't think."

Malfoy lifted my head and looked into my eyes, making sure I didn't have concussion I suppose.

"Some people, who go to war, get messed up from the things they've seen. They hurt the people they love."

Nothing would compute in my head, I couldn't work it out. What Malfoy was saying would sink in, I just dropped to the ground and looked to the tiles. Malfoy grabbed my skirt, I grabbed his hand and looked, I didn't feel panicked or scared, I didn't feel anything, but I didn't want him to pick up where Ron and left off.

"I was just going to try and fix it for you."

I wouldn't let go of his warm hand, it was the only thing I could feel at this moment. I didn't want to feel dead, I hated it, I wanted to feel alive.

Kneeling up I slid my hand over his cheek and leaned forward so that my lips touched his, almost immediately he pulled away and stood up, touching his own lips. Looking back at me question on his lips and in his eyes.

"He won't stop. He's been planning it for so long, maybe even when we were together." I answered.

Malfoy knelt back in front of me, "What do you mean?"

"Since we broke up he's been saying he'll steal what's his if I won't give it him. We never had sex and now this tonight."

He rubbed his eyes in frustration. "It'd be wrong of me given the current situation."

"What if he get it, what if he takes it, in this way? I want to give it willingly, not have it stolen."

"I won't let him!"

"You won't be there 24/7, you won't be there tonight…"

"I will."

Helping me from the floor he took me down the stairs instead of up. Leading me to the Slytherin common room, has soon has I entered I was meat by scowls which turned into confused yet worried glances.

"Pansy!" Draco yelled, sitting me on the chair.

"Yes?" Her soft voice cooed, face smiling until she saw me.

"Can you heal her?"

"Of course I can, but, surly she'd want to report this." fear finally shot into me

"No, I can't it'll make him worse." Pansy's concerned face twitched as she looked and Draco who shrugged.

When she healed me she asked Draco what had happened but he wouldn't say, all he did say was that it was for me to tell. Pansy didn't ask questions, none of them did, they trusted Draco, they trusted him enough to let me stay the night. Pansy borrowed me her clothes and allowed me to take her bed, she slept on the sofa and refused to do any different. Draco had made all the Slytherins agree to be on high alert for me, to watch me, but I still felt unsafe, like he could burst in any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Draco's objections I decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room alone, most of them will be there and I just needed to collect my book bag, in and out. It didn't go like that. Ronald waited for me outside the common room, near the fat ladies portrait. I pretended not to notice and almost ran to the great hall with him on heels. I was grateful when I saw Draco and some of the Slytherins stood outside the great oak doors, I went and slid behind him, holding onto his robes. Scowling at Ron, one of his hands snaked around to mine.

Ronald scowled back, jaw twitching, as he entered the hall, pushing past Pansy. When she saw the way Draco and I were stood her face filled with understand and she stormed over to us.

"Him, that little rat attacked her?" She yelled. "You should have cursed him!"

"Trust me, he didn't get off lightly." Malfoy gritted his teeth.

"What? He looks fine."

"Never go for the face Pansy, people can see that, they ask questions. Poke him in the ribs."

"Will it course him lots of pain?" Draco smirked and so did Pansy who disappeared.

Not long after she vanished a loud groan left the hall, it was followed by a harsh, high laugh. Looks like Ronald didn't have a healer. Pansy reappeared with a big smile on her face, before coming to stand near us. Ron came bursting out with Harry and Ginny behind him.

"You bitch!" He yelled. "I should…"

"What! Hit me, beat me up…rape me like you tried Granger last night!" Pansy yelled back

Everything froze, I grew tense and hid further behind Draco. Ron turned to Harry and Ginny not knowing what to say to them.

"Ronald, it's not true, right?" Ginny asked

"It was her fault, it belongs to me!"

Ginny just turned and ran away crying followed by Harry, her idea of her brother was shattered. Ron growled and launched him self towards Draco, but something stopped him. Pansy hand punched him in the face an knocked him over.

"Oh look at that, big strong weasel knocked out by weak little girl. Draco, get her out of here, Ronald and us three-" She motioned to Crabbe and Aaron, "-are going for a little walk."

"Shouldn't you ask Granger first?" Aaron put in.

Pansy looked at me, I wanted to say no, but I wanted him to be punished, I didn't want to be scared anymore.

"I…I don't know."

"We're not going to kill him. Just, teach him it's not his to take."

"Come one Hermione, they're just going to talk, that's all you need to know." Draco pulled me away.

Draco lead me to the Room Of Requirement, which had a chair next to a big fire. We both sat down, both slipping off our robes has we did so.

"He won't stop, will he?" I found myself asking.

"It depends on how messed up he is I guess."

"Draco? You can say no if you like, but…I thought about it and I think I would feel really better if you were to…"

"Hermione, I don't know…"

"Don't' make me beg."

"Come here."

Sliding over to him, his arm wrapped around me, his other hand caressed my cheek has he leaned forward and allowed his lips to touch mine. Pulling him closer to me I was guided down to laying on my back with his firm safe body on mine. I allowed myself to forget about everything except for here and now. My tongue slid into Draco s mouth has his did mine and I loved the battle they had with each other.

Draco allowed me to be the first to make any other movement. Sliding my hands down his neck I began work on his tie and shirt before sliding it over his soft, muscular arms. My hands trailed down his spine, then back up again. Draco began to make light work of my shirt and my bra so that we were both now half naked, the thrill of skin on skin made me shiver from pleasure. Kissing down my body he stopped t my breast area and began to suckle and nip my nipple with his teeth, causing me to moan and grab his hair. Lifting up slightly, so that his hand could run up my leg, he grabbed at my underwear and slid them off too before beginning to rub my clit with his amazingly skilled fingers.

Every moan that escaped my lips seemed to cheer him on, his fingers grew fast on my clit. Ripping his mouth away from my boob he kissed down my stomach until at last he reached his new goal. Licking my entrance he lapped up all the juices that had began to spill before sliding his tongue inside of me. Squealing, I wondered why I had never done this before, it felt so good, than it hit me. It never felt safe to do it, with anyone, not even Ron, before the war. Pushing that thought away I allowed myself to ride this wave of pleasure.

Suddenly, Draco's lips were back down on mine and I could taste myself on his lips, personally I hated the taste, but the way he made me feel made me not care about anything. Pushing him off of me he landed with a thud on the floor and I fell on top of him. I wanted to return the favour, only one way. Tearing his trousers off I first began to use my hand, then I licked the end of his penis before sliding has much as I could in my mouth. His hands tangled in my hair and moans played on his lips too.

Eventually he flipped us both over so he was on top of me, then he gripped my legs and I knew this was to be it. It was time. Slowly he slid into me and pain shot through I, but I resisted the erg to tense. Squeezing my eyes shut I dug my nails into his skin. Crushing his lips down onto mine once he was all the way in, he gave me time to adjust to him. Moving in me, it felt like knifes at first, but that soon turned into the best feeling ever. The pleasure from this caused me to shiver and moan, my legs tightened around him and my nails clawed in his back. His lips would crash down on mine, but the pleasure would then take us both over so much that we have to turn our heads away to moan. It came too quickly for me, my walls began to shack along with my body until at last I came, fast, hard. Nails dug as far as they could into his back. It only took another two pumps into me for him to join in my bliss.

Rolling off of me, we lay panting. I didn't want him to let me go yet so I moved to curl up to him. Surprisingly his arms wound around me and he kissed my forehead.

"Can we try a relationship?" The question was out before I could stop it. "I feel safer with you than any one and if it doesn't work out we can just stop."

"Worth a go right." He answered.

I was in a relationship with Draco, I couldn't help but think maybe it was because he felt sorry for me, but those feelings could turn into more, so I was happy. For now.


End file.
